


You Can't Solve Your Problems By Avoiding Them (Especially If Your Problem Is Me)

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Confession, Crush, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nap/Rest, Only for like, Sleep talking, Song writing, a paragraph tho, bed sharing, cuteness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “You said his name in your sleep again.”“Hyung its not what you think-” Mark had reported over the last few nights that he had been saying Jinyoung’s name while he slept. While Yugyeom probably knew why this was happening, he wasn’t sure what Mark had deduced to be the reason. He just hoped Mark could accept him if he found out why he kept saying his hyungs name. Why his dreams so often centred around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic in this fandom, and my first dip into fanfic writing since I was 15, so any advice/ criticism is fully welcomed! Let me know how I could be doing better! :)
> 
> The song lyrics are an english translation of This Star, which was written by Jinyoung.
> 
> This was written as part of the Got7 Rare pair bingo, which can be found here:  
> http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/  
> Filling my prompt of Nap/Rest
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Yugyeom woke up yawning, and rolled over, noticing Mark awake and looking at him, the light of their lamp giving him a strange yellow glow as his sleepy eyes focused on Yugyeom. Yugyeom groaned a good morning, before closing his lids again in an attempt to have a few more, sweet minutes of sleep before he had to get up and face the day’s events. He loved to dance, but it definitely got exhausting doing the same choreography day after day, and he’d much prefer to be snuggled in bed, or creating his own choreography. He hoped they had time today for him to get some freestyling done. He hadn’t posted on his Instagram since he’d drained his collection of videos last week.

“You said his name in your sleep again.” Yugyeom’s eyes shot open, as he twisted in embarrassment. He’d been found out; he could see it clearly in Marks eyes.  
“Hyung its not what you think-” he said quickly, worried about what Mark would think of him, his eyes flickered downwards in shame. Mark had reported over the last few nights that he had been saying Jinyoung’s name while he slept. While Yugyeom probably knew why this was happening, he wasn’t sure what Mark had deduced to be the reason. He just hoped Mark could accept him if he found out why he kept saying his hyungs name. Why his dreams so often centred around him.

“Does he know how you feel about him?” Mark asked, his voice still sleepy. “Maybe he should be sharing your bed, and Jackson and I could sleep in his room until the bugs are all cleaned up.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yugyeom flushed bright red to the tips of his ears, thankful that Mark understood, and hadn’t judged him badly for it. He supposed if anyone could be considerate, it was likely to be the American in their group. It felt better to not hold his secret to himself, to have a friend who empathised.

 “He doesn’t like me like that Hyung…” He mumbled sadly. It hurt thinking his feelings weren’t reciprocated, but Marks promptings weren’t helping his already heavy heart.  
“Have you asked him how he feels?” Mark questioned, his tone sounding a little frustrated.  
Yugyeom shook his head, wishing he could just go back to sleep. It wasn’t Marks fault Yugyeom had made the stupid mistake of catching feelings for his hyung, but he knew he would rather sleep then spend the morning in a funk, dwelling on his crush’s lack of romantic feelings towards him. Mark huffed in annoyance.  
“Look, I know you think that Jinyoung doesn’t have any feelings for you, but we both know you’re his favourite. He’d do anything for you. What makes you so sure that his feelings are platonic?” Marks whispered to his maknae. “If you ask me, Jinyoung goes out of his way to protect you and make you happy, more than he does for anyone else. He obviously cares for you Yugyeom. I’m a little jealous.” He finished with a teasing wink, causing Yugyeom’s already pink face to darken a few shades.

 Yugyeom squirmed at Marks words, feeling simultaneously happy that Jinyoung cared for him so, and also sad because he knew he only did those things out of brotherly love.  
“He doesn’t like me like that Hyung, he’d only tease me about it if I told him. He already teases me enough, imagine if he found out I had a crush on him.” He frowned, thinking about Jinyoungs latest prank.  
“Yugyeom, he wouldn’t tease you about something serious like that, Jinyoung isn’t that shallow. He cares about you too much to _actually_ hurt your feelings.” Mark replied exasperated. “All I’m saying is you should tell him how you fee-” he broke off suddenly and rolled over as their alarm rang out, Bambam and Jackson starting to stir in the bed they were sharing on the other side of the room.

 “Morning.” Bam said tiredly, stretching his arms above his head. Mark shifted, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. “Good morning Bambam, Jackson, Yugyeom. I think I’ll take the first shower if that’s alright with you all?”  
“Not if I have anything to say!” Bambam called cheekily, shooting out of bed, grabbing only his towel before running down the hall to the bathroom. Jackson groaned, rolling his eyes, before laying back down. He had to wait for the shower anyway, might as well go back to sleep until it was free.  
Mark shook his head, shuffling towards the door to collect his things from his room before he headed towards the bathroom. He paused in the doorway, turning back to Yugyeom, who had sat up in his bed.  
“Tell him.” He said simply, before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

A little while later Yugyeom was up and eating breakfast in the kitchen while he waited for the shower to become free.  
“Good morning Yugyeom.” Jinyoung smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen. Yugyeom stared into his breakfast, replying with a quick good morning as he continued to eat, not looking up. Jinyoung furrowed his brows as he turned to the fridge to pull out something to eat and bringing it to the bench to prepare.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked, trying to get Yugyeom to talk to him.  
“Mmmm.” He nodded eyes fixed determinedly on his meal.

 Jinyoung continued to frown as he prepared his meal, his eyes occasionally glancing up at Yugyeom in worry. He kept trying to get his friend to engage in a proper conversation, but Yugyeom refused to use anything more than noises of approval, disapproval and shrugs to reply to his questions. Once he had his food ready, he carried it over to sit next to the other boy, plopping down on the seat to his right.  
“What’s wrong Yugyeom?” He asked softly, not touching his food as he faced him fully. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and if he had to scold someone for hurting his dongsaeng he would.  
Yugyeom finally looked at him, his eyes wide for a moment, before looking down at his lap once more and mumbling out a quiet, “nothing.”  
Jinyoung sighed, placing his hand on the others shoulder. Yugyeom stiffened under his touch, his eyes landing on the older boys hand on him, his spoon freezing in his own hand. He felt a soft warmth flowing out from that spot on his shoulder, hating himself for needing his friends touch so badly. His eyes fell closed as he felt the guilt welling in his tummy. How could he enjoy Jinyoungs touch without the other boy knowing the effect of his contact. He probably wouldn’t touch him again if he knew Yugyeom’s thoughts.

“You know you can tell me anything right? If something’s bothering you, you should let me know so I can help.” He said calmly, with a small smile on his face, his fingers squeezing the shoulder they were resting on.  
“Why would you think there was something wrong Hyung?” Yugyeom looked up, forcing a smile onto his face, his eyes not meeting his crush’s. Jinyoung frowned in concern. He debated with himself over whether he should push it, deciding he was going to find out exactly what was bothering his best friend.

“Yugyeom,” he started in a serious tone, “I know something’s up. Normally I’d be offended that you think I’m an idiot who wouldn’t be able to tell that you’re not alright. But right now I just wanna know if I can help.” He finished softly, his hand drifting down to rub comforting circles on the others back as he tried to extract the truth from the younger.  
Yugyeom finally met his eyes, feeling as if he would cry. What was he to say? If he told the truth, that the reason he was acting strange was because of the same boy that wanted to help him, he’d only make both of them feel bad.

No, he couldn’t hurt Jinyoung’s feelings like that. 

“I’ve just been having a little trouble sleeping is all, it’s a little cramped with 4 people in our room.” He lied, smiling slightly to try and sell his story. “You can even see the bags under my eyes.” He forced a laugh, his finger pointing to his face and the non-existent bags.  
Jinyoung frowned, “have you told Mark you need some space, I’m sure he’d be alright sleeping in the lounge for a couple of nights, I can talk to him if you want?” he offered.  
“No!” He said too quickly, “No, it’s alright. I don’t want to make him feel bad, and he needs a bed too. It’s fine really, I just need to wake up properly, give me like an hour?” He smiled, forcing out a small laugh as he tried to convince Jinyoung, who was frowning slightly.  
“Well…” He started, a look of concentration on his face. Suddenly his face lit up, the corners of his eyes going wrinkled when he smiled. “Alright, you can share with me then. You wont be kicking Mark out, and you’ll only have to deal with one other person until Jackson and Mark finally clean out their room.” He grinned. “It’ll be fun being roommates with you, we can have cute little sleepovers.” Jinyoung teased his friend, throwing his arm over his shoulders as he finally started eating his breakfast.  
Yugyeom was frozen watching his friend eat. “Hyung, you don’t need to do that, I’ll be okay, really.” He smiled, slightly panicked at the prospect of sharing Jinyoungs bed.  
Jinyoung glared at him playfully, “We’re sharing Yugyeomie. Just accept it. You’re gonna sleep so much better tonight.” He smiled brightly, finishing his meal. “Now you might want to hurry up if you don’t want to get stuck with the last shower.” Jinyoung poked his tongue out, ruffling his friend’s hair and heading toward the bathroom. “Cause I totally call next shower.” He called behind him cheekily as he left the room, leaving a Yugyeom blushing at his words.

 _Did he realise what he could have implied with those words?_ Yugyeom wondered, biting his lip. ‘You’re gonna sleep so much better tonight.’ His mind drifted as he thought about being in Jinyoungs bed, his Hyungs comforting arms around him, their legs tangled together under the blanket as Jinyoung slept peacefully.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts, scolding himself for imagining an impossible situation. Jinyoungs bed was large, there would be no need to be so close.  
He finished his breakfast quickly. Jinyoung was right, he couldn’t be the last to the showers, not if he wanted to cram in some time to study before they all left for work. He quickly rinsed out his bowl before he walked swiftly to the bathroom, ducking into his and Bambam’s (and Mark and Jackson’s) shared room to collect his shower things on the way.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom felt guilty.

He’d hardly spoken to Jinyoung all day, avoiding him as much as possible. He had seen his worried looks, but needed to ignore them. He felt bad enough about evading him already, without seeing Jinyoung hurt and confused. As soon as they got home he’d headed straight for his room, ignoring Jinyoungs calls for him to wait. If he’d waited and listened to what his friend was going to say, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay steadfast in his decision. He wasn’t going to Jinyoungs room that night, he wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t even going to leave his room for dinner, because he knew that in trying to look after him, Jinyoung would bring it up while they were all eating, forcing him to explain himself. So instead he sat on his bed, his laptop open while he browsed the web for different dance videos. He looked up sharply when someone walked in, afraid that it might be his hyung barging in to find out what he was playing at. Thankfully it wasn’t.  
“You’re missing dinner.” Bambam said quietly, walking to the centre of the room, his worried eyes falling on his friend.  
“I’m not hungry.” Yugyeom replied, looking back down at the video playing on his screen, flushing sheepishly at the rumble his tummy made in protest. He felt the bed dip next to him, Bambam focusing on the dance video.  
“Does It have anything to do with Jinyoung?” His friend asked. Yugyeom looked up sharply, panic painted on his face, his fists balled at his side. He was already losing one important person because of this damn crush, he couldn’t lose his best friend too. Kunpimook was his closest, most important friend and he wasn’t sure he could do this without him.  
“What do you mean Bam?” He tried to sound innocent, attempting to arrange his features into a questioning look as he feigned confusion. It wasn’t hard since he was confused already, just not necessarily confused about what he was pretending to be confused about. All he had to do was try and remove the obvious anxiety from his expression.    
Bambam looked at him deadpan, “Since you’re hurting, I’ll try not to be insulted by that question.” He rolled his eyes, before suddenly turning serious. 

“Yugyeom, I mean the way you look at him like he’s the best dancer in the world. I mean the way you always stiffen when he touches you lately, and the happy look you get whenever he speaks to you. I mean the way he’s the first person you want to show your freestyle videos to, and the last person you want to upset whenever the group has an argument.” Yugyeom looked down at his hands, his face red.  
“You don’t hate me, do you Bam?” He asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
“No, Yugyeom.” He answered honestly, and directly. “I don’t hate you, not one bit.” He smiled at his hurting roommate, wrapping him into a tight hug. “And I don’t think Jinyoung would hate you either, I think he’d be over the moon to learn how you feel. Do you wanna know why?” Bambam smiled cheekily.  
“Why?” Yugyeom frowned.

“Because Jinyoung looks at you like you’re the only fish in an empty sea. He stiffens whenever you touch him. His face gets bright when you speak to him. He always wants to tell you about the new book he’s reading, and he always tries to take your side in an argument. He’s in as deep as you are Gyeomie.” Bambam beamed, hoping Yugyeom understood that they could all see it, and they we’re all supporting them. They just had to get the two of them to realise that they were both feeling the same way about each other.  
Yugyeom sat next to his best friend, trying to process the words he had said.  
“Really?”  
Bambam sighed at him. “Yes Yugyeom, really.” He grinned, resting his head on the youngers shoulder.  
“So what do I do?” Yugyeom asked hopefully. He had been a horrible friend to Jinyoung, and he hoped he would forgive him, but he didn’t know where to start.  
Bambam had a mischievous look on his face as he stood up, heading towards the door.  
“Wait here, I’m just going to grab something that will help us figure this out.” He looked back at Yugyeom, and in doing so smacked his cheek into the doorway as he tried to exit the room. He was out the door before Yugyeom could ask what he was getting, rubbing his cheek in pain as he walked down the hall. 

Yugyeom waited patiently, closing his laptop and sitting up straighter in his bed, running his hand through his hair, trying to think of what Bambam would possibly be able to retrieve that would help his situation.  
He looked up as the door opened, revealing not his best friend, but Jinyoung instead. He was standing awkwardly, unwilling to step into the room properly in case Yugyeom didn’t want to see him.  
Yugyeom was surprised at first, but once his initial shock had passed, he smiled, cursing and thanking Bambam simultaneously in his head.  
“Bambam said you wanted to see me?” Jinyoung asked, cold and slightly aloof, he stood with his hands behind his back, not meeting his friend’s eyes. The guilt washed over Yugyeom again, making him feel horrible for for avoiding him. He looked down at his hands, which were open and sitting on his lap.  
“Yeah…” He said softly. “I wanted to say sorry… and maybe, if you’ll listen, explain myself…” Yugyeom looked up. His hopeful eyes met Jinyoungs hard stare, which softened as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
Jinyoung worked hard to keep his cool exterior as he nodded, waiting patiently for an explanation. It was hard to not rush to his maknae and offer forgiveness as soon as he had seen him. He missed him, and all he wanted in that moment was to have his friend back.  
“You- You can sit down… if you want.” Yugyeom offered, gesturing towards his roommates bed, trying to keep his nerves in check. Jinyoung stood still, deliberating for a moment, before walking over and sitting rigidly on their Thai members bed.  
Yugyeom sat silent for a minute, trying to find his words. He had so many things flying through his head it was hard to decipher one thought from the next. So he sat silently as he attempted to get his thoughts ordered enough for his mouth to follow.

“We’re you going to say something? Or just continue to stare at me?” Jinyoung interrupted him with an expectant look.  
Yugyeom cleared his throat, glancing away. “I’m sorry hyung… for avoiding you even though I know you were just trying to help me. I don’t want to spoil my apology with an excuse, but you deserve an explanation.” Yugyeom paused, building up his courage, knowing that he was passing the point of no return. “I was just… Afraid.”  
“Afraid? Afraid of what? Are you afraid of me?” Jinyoungs nonchalant expression broke as he frowned, partly in confusion, partly in anger towards himself. Had he bullied Yugyeom so much that he’d become afraid of him?  
“No! No hyung. It’s not what you’re thinking…” The younger said quickly, trying to halt Jinyoungs spiral into despair. “I was afraid because of myself, and because of what you would think of me.” Yugyeom lost his nerve for a moment. His head was swimming with all the possible negative reactions that Jinyoung could have, but among a sea of doubts there was a single thought, gasping for air. The thought that Jinyoung liked him back, and that he would react positively. It was waving its arms around in his head frantically, needing to be noticed, and this was the thought that gave Yugyeom the courage to continue.  
Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak, likely to question what he had meant, but Yugyeom held his hand up to stop him, taking a deep breath before spilling his heart.  
“I was afraid that you would think lowly of me when you heard about the crush I have.” He said, trying to be confident, but from the way the words left his mouth, he sounded more troubled than ever.  
Jinyoung smiled softly, and Yugyeom had hope for a moment, before that hope decided to crash down around him. “Aww, Yugyeomie! You don’t have to be afraid to tell me about your crush! That’s adorable, what’s she like? I bet she’s pretty!” Jinyoung babbled, ignoring the envy swirling in his stomach. Who was this girl to take his maknae’s heart, and why did he care so much? Why did he feel his face get hot with anger at the prospect of Yugyeom liking someone else? If Yugyeom had replied, he hadn’t heard. Jinyoung was too stuck in his own thoughts to notice anything other than the pressing need to be alone. “Well, I’d better get back to dinner. I’ll see you later tonight though right? Our sleepover’s still on yeah?” He said quickly, standing up from Kunpimook’s bed. He didn’t wait for an answer. 

Escaping to his bedroom he pulled out a notebook and started to write.  
He knew he was being dramatic, but he didn’t understand his own feelings. He knew writing them down, putting them into a song would help him understand himself, as well as what to do next. His raw words spilled onto the paper waiting for a melody to complete them. _Don’t go, I won’t let you go._ He wondered what she was like, how they had met. _Remembering our memories, I’ll cherish them. My time with you, I realise was a treasure._ He thought back to all the tricks they played on the other members, the silly arguments that neither of them meant. _The river reflects off so many stars, among one of them is a pretty little star. This star can get a little close, but once it drifts, its gone forever._ He thought of all the times they were physically close. Curled together on the couch watching a drama, holding tightly to each other and apologising after a real argument, wrapping their arms around each other while on stage or being filmed, knowing how much the fans loved it. _Instead of supporting you, I now write lyrics._ Jinyoung didn’t realise how upset he was until his tears splashed on the pages of his notebook. He scrubbed his eyes furiously, angry at the evidence of his anguish. He realised the root of his distress, scribbling down two more lines before flipping his notepad closed and stowing in his drawer.  
_The one I loved without a reason is disappearing._  
_My love, love, you’re leaving me now._  
He at least understood his jealousy now, his true feelings for Yugyeom. Realising them didn’t make the heartbreak any easier, however. He’d taken too long to realise, or even if he had realised in time, maybe it would have been best if he hadn’t said anything. 

He sighed, wiping his eyes again with a tissue, before moving to the bathroom to wash the traces of his tears down the drain, going through his nightly routine before returning to his room and slipping into his pyjamas.  
He climbed into bed with his latest book, curling up under the blankets as he attempted to distract himself from his heavy heart. 

He was just getting into the story when he heard a quiet, timid knock on his door.  
“Come in.” He said without hesitation, hoping it wasn’t Jaebum coming to scold him for skipping the rest of dinner. His eyes flicked up from his book, landing on Yugyeom’s tall figure. “I came for our sleepover.” The younger boy said quietly, fidgeting with the teddy in his hands.  
Crap. He’d forgotten about that offer. He’d reminded him about it before he had a chance to realise how he felt. _Good job on that one Jinyoung,_ he scolded himself.  
Well, he couldn’t take it back now so he might as well make the most of it.  
“Oh, uh, sure.” He nodded, shuffling over towards the wall to make room for his maknae to fit under the covers. Yugyeom climbed in, lying on his side facing the older boy, who appeared to have gone back to reading his book, but was actually trying really hard not to scoot closer to his bed mate.

Yugyeom studied his face, his eyes passing over the mole on his chin, the way his hair was swept across his forehead, missing the crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiled. With these thoughts he built up the courage to speak.  
“Hey, Hyung.” He began, watching as Jinyoungs eyes drifted over to meet his wordlessly. “I wanted to talk about my crush, if you’re okay with that?” He asked, watching as his elders face dropped momentarily, before he flashed a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, didn’t make them crinkle how he loved them too.  
“Of course Gyeom. You know I’ll support you.” He said, slightly monotone.  
Yugyeom felt bad for being hopeful that the dark haired boy’s reaction was an indication of his true feelings, rather than him not caring about Yugyeom.

“Thank you Jinyoung… Where should I start?” He pondered for a moment. “Well, they’re my really good friend, and they make my life happy and silly. They comfort me when I feel down, and they jump around with me when I’m happy. We’ve known each other for a long time, but I don’t think they know that I have a crush on them. They’re really smart, and super caring and they do this cute thing where they cover their mouth when they’re laughing, and they always come and show me their new books, and they’re really patient whenever I make mistakes…” He babbled, his face lighting up while he talked about his crush. Jinyoung wanted to be happy for him, but every new thing he said just raised the envy and the anger until he interrupted with a sharp: “Okay! I get it, you really like her!” He said sulkily, dropping his book in his lap and crossing his arms.

“Oh no Hyung, I’m not talking about a girl. I’m definitely bi.” Yugyeom stated, Jinyoungs outburst making him more confident as he saw clearly the obvious jealousy.  
“What?” Jinyoung looked at him, shock mixed with a little bit of hope had arranged itself on his face as his arms relaxed, slipping out of their tight cross.  
“I’m bi.” He stated simply.  
“So your crush isn’t a girl?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh.” He breathed out softly, his eyes looking down at his lap, unfocused. “Who, then?”  
“Its you, Jinyoung. I like you.” Yugyeom answered.

All the air left Jinyoungs lungs as his brain tried to process what he had just been told. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yugyeom looking at him expectantly as he waited for a reaction. His brain, however, was to busy screaming at him. _ITS YOU JINYOUNG! HE LIKES YOU! ITS YOU!_  
“You like me?” the words escaped his mouth as he turned to face the boy next to him.  
“Yes Hyung.” Yugyeom tried to sound strong, but the lack of reaction he was receiving was breaking his confident mask. He froze as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him abruptly, pulling him close to Jinyoungs warm chest, his head falling to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m really glad you don’t have a crush on some girl I don’t even know. I’m really glad you like _me_ Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said, his voice happy. One of his hands reaching up to comb through the younger boy’s hair. Jinyoung pulled back, his hands holding his shoulders so that he could look into the others eyes. “I’m really glad, because I like you too. I like you a lot Yugyeom.”  He smiled brightly at him, his eyes crinkling just the way Yugyeom loved. He smiled back at him just as widely, his cheeks turning a cheerful pink hue.  
“I’m glad too Hyung.” He pulled Jinyoung back into his arms, his long limbs engulfing his hyung in a tight cocoon of warmth, happiness and love. Jinyoungs head rested on his chest and he listened to the frantic beating of the youngers heart, his smile so large it almost reached across to his ridiculous ears.  
“I was so afraid Jinyoung. I was so worried that you didn’t like me back, or that you wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore if you knew I liked you.” Jinyoung hummed sadly, lifting his head to look up at his maknae.  
“I’m really glad you did Gyeomie. I didn’t even realise how I felt until I thought you had a crush on someone else.” He said sadly. “You have much more courage than I do.”  
Yugyeom chuckled softly, brushing his hand through the bangs on Jinyoungs forehead.  
“I guess you should be thanking Mark and Bambam for that. They’re the ones that convinced me to tell you.” He admitted, grateful to both of them. “Mark only knew because I kept saying your name in my sleep.” He giggled, digging his nose into the locks of hair at the top of Jinyoungs head.  
Jinyoung pulled back, smirking at him. “You thought of me in bed?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Not having any naughty dreams were you, my little maknae?”  
Yugyeom flushed a deep red, it reached up his neck and to the tips of his ears as he spluttered. He ducked his head, leaning it against Jinyoungs chest as he stayed silent. Jinyoung frowned at his lack of reply, before realising what it meant.

“Wait, you did?” he asked incredulously.  
“Not when Mark was there.” The younger boy mumbled into Jinyoungs pyjama top.  
“Yugyeom, you naughty boy.” He shook his head as he chuckled at him, his cheek resting on the top of Yugyeom’s head.  
Yugyeom looked up suddenly, his eyes boring into his hyungs. “Can I kiss you Hyung?”  
Jinyoung nodded, unable to take his eyes off of his as the red haired boy leant forward to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. He reached up and ran his fingers through the youngers hair, and smiled happily against his lips. Before long they pulled apart, smiling at each other in pure, unadulterated joy.  
“Come on, we need to sleep.” Jinyoung sighed, becoming the Umma for the moment as he put his book away and pulled Yugyeom into a lying position next to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace and tangling their legs together. He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of him floating all around him as he smiled into his shiny red mane. He looked forward to the morning, and waking up next to him.  
“Goodnight Yugyeom.”  
“Goodnight Jinyoung.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
